She lives in fairytales
by DespisedIcon
Summary: "I am your Ying and you are my Yang" "Shut up" "Hey! Don't walk away from my confession!" "*scoffs*you walked away from mine" "Huh? Wait…what?" "I'm leaving" "Hey! Wait! You haven't answered me, stupid Yang, come back here and be my other half!"Ocxoc UNDER CONSTRUCTION FOR REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR THE LYRICS THAT IM USING X( l8r on in the chapters X(

Authors note: my first story…I'm not the best to b a writer but here goes nothin

Episode – Pickachu or No Pickachu

The night crept over an entire town blinding everything with darkness. In the middle of the city was a huge stadium that stretched for miles. The stadium lights clicked on making it brimley glow as if it was the only source of light in the entire city within the drenches of shadows. A huge swarm of cheers filled more than a million ears. A tall man wearing a purple suit and a mustache like Mario went in the middle of the huge battleground. His loud voice boomed over the mike drenching out the cheers and screams of many people urging for the tournament to begin. "The champion vs. Elly Ketchum from pallet town, Yes this is the moment of truth!"

The champion was very experienced with handling pokemon and was ready for what his opponent would throw. Elly however seemed to have her dark brown eyes burning with determination, this was it and there was NO WAY she would lose. Her hair was as dark as the night surrounding them tied in two short braids. The two opponents threw their pokeballs at the floor. The champion watched as his bounced against the concrete floor and the pokeball opened as if it was a mouth and a red light quickly formed as a huge charzard roared, its nostrils flaring as smoke came out ready to burn and crisp. Elly's pokemon formed quickly as well, a Raichu with a confidant smirk came out.

The charzard quickly inhaled, Elly acted quickly "Agility Raichu!" she yelled; the Raichu quickly dodged the huge flamethrow quickly dodging more as its cheeks sparked with electricity. "Now, use Thunder!" Elly commanded. Then just as the electricity was about to make contact with the charzard: that's when Elly woke up from her glorious dream completely galvanized by her Pickachu alarm clock.

"Pika! Pikachu chu! Chu chu!" the alarm clock announced, while clapping its hands together.

Elly's eyes went wide as saucers staring at the clock in shock she was over 20 minutes late! She quickly got out of her pickachu pajamas and put on her jeans and her baby blue t-shirt with her white vest. "How dare you alarm clock! You still don't work!" she sprinted over to professor oaks lab; ready to get her first pokemon.

"I'm sorry Elly" Professor Oak apologized the moment she asked him for Pickachu. "But it's my dream pokemon" Elly frowned utter disappointment crushing her dream. "I told you, over the phone; the earliest bird gets the worm!" he told her, smiling to himself. She had called ahead of time once word broke out that professor oak had caught a pickachu; but that didn't stop the fact that she was careless with alarm clocks. "Your big brother Ash took it, and I thought he was the latest one of all" Professor Oak said thinking aloud. "So does that mean I'm not gonna be able to start my adventure ever?" She asked sitting down and sighing sadly at the ground. "Well I'm sorry Elly but that was the last one" Professor Oak reasoned with her.

She heard a weird sound coming from the table holding empty pokeballs. She turned to see one that was closed it was transparent but slowly became shiny like an actual pokeball. "Oh they sent a pokemon" Professor Oak smiled. Elly jumped from her chair. "Is it a pickachu?" She asked enthusiastically, even though she knew the odds of getting a pickachu were slim, she still had hope. "I'm afraid it's a Gastly, not your usual starting pokemon but it'll have to do" Professor Oak grabbed the pokeball from the table and placed it in Elly's hands. She stared at the pokemon in confusion. "Oh and here's your Pokedex, I trust u remembered to read the manual?" he asked her and she nodded.

Elly _did_ read the manual every button, and what to do once an unknown pokemon came to view. Elly pressed the button on the pokeball to get ready to read the description of her first pokemon. She took her pokedex as soon as the pokemon was forming. A huge dark circle with a menacing demonic face hovered over Elly petrifying her as she pressed the button for the description.

"_Gastly, a ghost type pokemon, it has two more stages of evolution, Gastly likes to scare people and doesn't need to be fed"_ The pokedex said in a machine like voice. Gastly's purple flames covered the circle too. Elly was more than terrified she just couldn't move her legs this pokemon stuck its tongue out at her and she jumped not finding the voice to scream. Professor Oak was a bit taken back as well because Gastly seemed to make the air in the room ice cold and send chills down anyone's spine.

It grinned, its sharp teeth looked so carnivorous Elly just wanted to be away from it no matter what. "Re-return" She managed to say pressing the button on her pokeball as Gastly returned to its rightful place. "I'll take it" She cleared her throat first before agreeing. "Are you sure?" Professor Oak asked her. She nodded in agreement. "Gastly is the only pokemon left there's nothing I can do besides he looks kinda cool" She shivered while trying to smile.

"Ok then, good luck on your journey and I hope you catch tons of pokemon!" Professor Oak told her. She jumped once more before realizing she had forgotten something. "Professor Oak, Gary already left?" She asked concerned, she had the biggest crush on Gary Oak since the longest and she thought she hid it pretty good too. "Ah yes, my grandson has already left, let's see how long does that make your crush on him? I'd say 7 years now since you were 3?" He asked rubbing his chin very thoughtfully.

She felt her face burn up, dark red okay maybe she wasn't THAT great at concealing her crush on Gary. "Oh man I didn't even get to say bye…and I don't have a crush on your grandson" Elle crossed her arms with chin up high and pouted stubbornly.

"You do that often too" Professor Oak told her and she crashed to the ground. "Don't worry I'm expecting a lot from you" He told her and she nodded and burst through the exit. Her mom had been waiting with tons of clothing for her. She handed her a sleeping bag, umbrella, two pairs of clothing, underwear, and other unmentionables. Her mother just poured all these NECESSARY stuff to take on the trip she came crashing to the floor. "I also want you to call me every time you get a chance, don't talk to strangers, no biting random strangers either" her mother scolded.

"Mom! I bet you didn't do this to ash" Elly complained, using her strength to pick herself up. Her mother just smiled "Remember sweetie, no boys, no wasting your money, and remember to change your underwear every single day" her mother continued and Elly shook her head covering her ears "Mom you're saying embarrassing things" Elly whined.

"Elly? Sweetie, you okay?" her mother asked. Elly left as soon as she could. She headed for the forest ready to catch new pokemon wherever she went. She took a deep breath and huffed; her brand new pokemon was attached to the belt around her waist hidden under the white vest she had. Elly heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly took out a pokeball just in case. She nearly jumped when she heard something in the bushes behind her.

She turned completely prepared for what would come out of that bush. A small bug type pokemon came crawling out of the bush. She took out her pokedex "Weedle a bug like pokemon it has three stages of evolution". Elly didn't wait to hear the rest; the bug pokemon seemed already weak as it was, so she just threw a pokeball strait at it.

Once it collided against the head of the weedle it was enveloped in the pokeball. A red light on the button began to flash on and off. The pokeball cracked open and the weedle jumped out of the pokeball. "Aw it was so close" Elly whined; completely depressed. She took out Gastly from its pokeball, "Okay gastly I'm gonna need your help" She told her pokemon. Gastly just stared at her in confusion. "Use hypnosis on that weedle" Elly told him. Gastly's eyes turned bright blue as it stared at the bug pokemon. The weedle collapsed to the floor and began to take a nap as it made little bubbles.

Elly took the chance to throw another pokeball at it and this time, the red light faintly disappeared, Elly grinned "YAY!" she yelled jumping up and down with joy.

Her gastly danced in the air in celebration too repeating its name over and over again. Elly quickly grabbed the pokeball that held the weedle inside. "Look gastly, we got a new friend!" Elly waved it in triumph. "Gastly I can see it now; a huge stadium, bright lights, millions of screaming fans, and Gary Oak cheering us on." She felt her face turn red when the thought of Gary flashed through her mind.

**Meanwhile in Team rocket Headquarters**

**It was a dark room with only a few torches on the side to provide sufficient light. A man sat at the top on his throne his face was hidden. On his side was his precious Persian cat. The only sound that could be heard was the purring that the Persian emitted.**

**He was looking down below him there at the bottom steps of his throne an outline of a young man in a bowing position.**

"**Report"**

"**I have completed the task." His velvet voice rang throughout the cold chamber. **

**The man only gave a sinister smile in response.**

"**I want you to do something for me the details will be given to you before you go. I expect this to be a complete success."**

"**As you wish father" with swift movements he left the chambers without looking back.**

**Back with Elly**

"You're really cool Gastly, I feel dumb for being scared of you in the first place," Elly said; with a huge grin plastered on her face. Gastly licked Elly's whole face sending her into a paralysis stage.

Gastly began to howl with laughter at her reaction. Once the paralysis wore off she stepped away from her pokemon. Gastly seemed to follow her and she was about to sprint away when she saw him trying to lick her again.

"Float away! No more licking me!" She yelled, waving her hands in front of her trying to create space between her and her pokemon. She was shocked to see her Gastly began to float away from her until it was no longer in sight. "Gastly? I didn't mean it come back" She called out, but instead of hearing her Gastly she heard a loud buzzing sound behind her.

She turned around to see a swarm of bug pokemon flying at her. She took out her Pokedex to scan the pokemon. "Beedrill, the sting bug type pokemon, and if faced with a swarm of beedrill it is best to run away" Then the pokedex didn't say much more. Elly just stared at the swarm of beedrill flying at her. "Dexter said to run away…Oh...GOD!" Once it registered into her mind that she wasn't in a garden with lots of cuddly animals she bolted after her Gastly.

Once she caught sight of her Gastly she called out to it "Gastly use hypnosis on the beedrill!" Her pokemon replied to her command by retreating to the safety of its pokeball. "Gastly come out!" she cried pressing the button on Gastly's pokeball. Gastly just wedged itself once more inside its pokeball.

Elly groaned; obviously Gastly wasn't going to be of any help. The sky began to turn gray and it began to sprinkle water. The beedrill began to retreat once they saw it was about to rain. Elly took a short rest near a river she found. She tried to catch her breath, her throat was dry; she never ran so fast in her life. Then she felt like someone had taken a bucket of water and poured it on her head, drenching her completely. She searched for some shelter and found a huge tree; the roots at the bottom of the tree allowed enough space for her to shelter herself from the rain. She flinched when she heard a familiar scream far off in the distance.

"That sounded like Ash…" she said to aloud. Then she saw a huge spark of electricity emit where she heard the scream. "Yeah right, it couldn't be" she said shaking her head, her Gastly came out of its pokeball and finally used hypnosis, but on her. She yawned and curled herself into a ball "It's too early for me to go to…ZZZZZ".

Authors note: I know I need a lot of work on this thing but I procrastinate (yay! A new word) a lot


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- im lazy T^T

Episode 2- These Rods are made for catching…

**The town was bustling with gossiping town's people. There was finally something new to talk about there was someone new in town. According to some gossiping girls who heard it from a friend and so forth the new arrival was a young male. Apparently this lonely traveler was said to be a Pokémon trainer. It was strange to see a lonely traveler going through these parts. It was well known that certain Pokémon gangs tended to gang up on these unfortunate travelers.**

"**Look there he goes." A girl pointed into the young man's direction.**

"**You mean that red head. He's hot," another girl with short brown hair squealed.**

"**Well then hurry up and tell him."**

"**Me? Hell no you tell him."**

"**Don't be such a coward."**

"**We'll if I'm such a coward then you warn him."**

"**Fine I will." A girl with mid-length brown hair proceeded to make her way towards the tall young man. The closer she got the better she could see his features. The first thing she noticed was his dark crimson hair it was short and wavy. His face was the next thing that captivated her he was strikingly handsome with some boyish features. His skin a nice pale shade, she could tell that he also had a nice body structure even through his clothes. He was wearing a brown belt, dark faded out jeans with brown combat boots. He was wearing a white T-shirt with an unbuttoned black jacket.**

**She stepped right into his path the words she had wanted to tell him died in her throat when she saw his eyes. They were the color of smoky gray, his eyes were entrancing. He simply raised an eyebrow and proceeded walk around her. When she finally got her wits together and put her arm to block his pathway.**

"**Wait!"**

"**Move your arm."**

"**Wait you can't go that way."**

"***sighs* you have three seconds to get out of my way."**

"**Please listen you don't know where you're going, there's this gang you see-."**

"**Enough, I told you to step aside." He proceeded to knock her hand out of the way and continue walking down that road. When he suddenly stopped dead in tracks the sun was still out but for some reason this alley seemed to be darker than the other parts of town.**

"**Are you done following me?" he proceeded to ask what seems to be the empty alley.**

**In seconds the shadows moved to reveal five men all decked out in biker outfits. They seemed to have him completely surrounded.**

"**So you noticed us, how perceptive of you. Although you can't be that perceptive since you came into our territory." The man in front of him seemed to be the leader of this leader group seeing as how he stepped forward and began his speech. "Tell me something, do you know what happens to those who come through here?"**

**The young man with red hair gave a small smirk before he replied. "I take it that it will be nothing compared to what I will do to all five of you." The face of the leader proceeded to contort into malicious anger.**

"**You insolent brat you must be asking for your death wish." He was about to signal for his men to come forward when the young man spoke again.**

"**Are you by any chance Pokémon trainers?"**

"**Of course we are! What do you take us for punk?"**

"**In that case I have a proposition for you. If you five managed to defeat my Pokémon I'll give you this Pokémon." The moment those words fell out of his mouth he proceeded to release on his Pokémon. The Pokémon that was released turned out to be a Magmar. The leader of the group grinned maliciously.**

"**Now why should we do that when we can just take him from you now?" All of them took a step forward. Just then the Magmar released some of its fire power as a sort of warning to the others.**

"**Let's just say my Pokémon don't like to be taken by force."**

"**Fine let's get this over with your Magmar will add nicely to my collection."**

**In a matter of moments Magmar was able to take down his five opponents. Although there was one Pokémon out of all the rest that had managed to put up a fight. It was Fearow; it had lasted longer than the rest. In a matter of seconds it had joined the rest in the pile all unable to move. The young man walked around the pile to reach the Pokémon that was supposed to hold the Fearow.**

"**I'll be taking that."**

"**No you can't, give me back my Pokémon." The young man continued to ignore the cowering man and called back Magmar. The man cowering in fear ended up grasping the bottom material of the young man's pants as a last act of begging.**

"**You lost your Pokémon belongs to me now."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**My name is not important-."**

"**Wait! I know who you are; you're the son of Giovanni. Your name is Matt." The young man did not respond he just stood up and continued on as if nothing had happened.**

Somewhere off in the woods near Pallet town

"Now, Gastly one more time" Elly commanded. Gastly licked its opponent instantly paralyzing the pidgey it had attacked. The Pidgey didn't seem like it could move and had lost all its energy to even pick itself back up. Even with the support of its trainer cheering it on.

It had lost all consciousness with the bombardment of Hypnosis and lick attacks. "Pidgey return" the trainer commanded, the pidgey returned to its poke ball. The trainer walked up to Elly and handed her the reward money for winning the battle. "Next time, me and my pidgey are going to beat you" The trainer told her and Elly just nodded "I'll be waiting" she replied, the trainer turned on their heels and left.

Elly turned to look at Gastly who was just grinning widely it seemed a bit scary. "That's our Fifth match today! Gastly, you're getting so much faster, and so is weedle" Elly said proudly. Gastly just continued to laugh, and weedle; who had been next to her during the previous battle, just stared at his trainer with admiration.

Gastly stopped smiling and stared at the person behind Elly. Elly turned around to face an old man who just beamed up at her. "You must be a trainer" He said in awe. Elly just smiled and nodded "Yes, I am" she answered. "I'm selling fishing rods and was wondering if a kind young traveler like, yourself wanted one." The old man told her he had a cart beside him filled with different kinds of rods.

"I heard water Pokémon are caught by fishing rods, how much for a rod?" Elly asked. The old man took out a rod from his cart, it looked old. "Well this rod is extremely rare and catches only the best water Pokémon" he said proudly holding the rod in hand. "Oh I don't think I have enough" Elly said taking out her money and trying to count it all, she had gotten at least p 600 but she wasn't sure if it was enough.

"Well for you, I can give you this rod for all that money you have there in your hands" He told her and Elly just smiled "Oh thank you, but what water Pokémon does it catch" Elly asked. "Magikarp, the rarest water Pokémon in all of Kanto" He began to tell her and she just stared in awe.

"You sure I can have the rod for this much?" Elly asked and the man simply nodded as he sold it to her and she took the rod and ran off to catch some Pokémon, her own Pokémon trailing after her. The man just chuckled to himself "Young folk are so dim-witted these days".

-Fast forward-

Elly had been sitting near the river in hopes of catching a water Pokémon. She had been singing the same melody over and over again, but her Pokémon seemed to like it.

"These rods are made for catching and that's just what they'll do, some day these rods are gonna catch all of you." She continued to hum the same melody, trying to stay patient since she hadn't gotten a single bite yet.

Elly stopped her humming the moment she felt a small tug, a part of a Pokémon had emerged from the water and Elly began to reel it in. She instantly threw a poke ball at the unknown water Pokémon. She stared at the poke ball as it wiggled and the light on the button flickered red on and off. The light on the poke ball receded and Elly just scooped it up and took out the Pokémon.

The fish began to gasp for water as soon as it was let out on the ground. "Magikarp…magikarp" was the only words it repeated and Elly took out her pokedex to identify the Pokémon. "Magikarp the water type Pokémon, this pathetic Pokémon is always swept away by tides and its only attack is to splash" That's all that Dexter said.

Elly called the Pokémon to return to its poke ball she was confused. "Magikarp isn't pathetic at all," she muttered. Gastly was pretty happy it was getting another friend and weedle was a bit confused at first but began to crawl up Elly's leg to sit on her shoulder. She positioned herself to catch more water Pokémon with the rod. "That's one water pokemon caught! Maybe a few more should do it" Elly said aloud.

But catch after catch it seemed as if she had a whole pile of magikarp no other Pokémon nibbled on the bait. Elly sighed, completely tired of getting the same Pokémon, and felt the rod begin to brake. The paint was rusting as she held it in her hands and it broke. She groaned mumbling to herself at how careless she was. She stood up and began to walk off to the nearest road. That's when she saw three trainers kicking a cart that held countless rods.

The old man was cowering near an old oak tree. "Give me my money back old man!" One of the trainers yelled, he was being very rude. "You just sold us fake rods! All I can catch are those pathetic Magikarp!" screamed another chick whose face was bright red and full of rage. "You cheated us out of our money" the third spat.

"Hey! Leave him alone, you guys shouldn't treat elders that way" Elly called them out. The three trainers turned their attention immediately at her. "Oh and what are you going to do about it. Beat us in Pokémon Battle," the girl trainer asked. The other two trainers snickered, what was one little trainer going to do.

"No, instead I'll turn your skulls to mush" Elly threatened, taking a thick stick that was lying on the road and she was so irritated that she smacked it hard against a tree and it broke in half.

The laws of psychics had worked up her whole arm; paralyzing it with pain for a few seconds. She turned her head away from them as her face was frozen in pain. She tried to compose herself by biting her lower lip and looking back to the three trainers who ran off. "GOD THAT HURT" she cried as she held her arm trying to stop it from shaking.

The old man still cowered near the tree and watched as Elly slowly walked towards the cart and turned it on the right side and began to scoop all the rods and place them back into the cart. He approached Elly and thanked her.

"It was nothing, really," she continued to walk down the road until the old man called out to her.

"Wait! Don't you want your money back? I did swindle it from you."

"Huh? No why would I want to do that besides I can't, I broke mine."

"Here this rod is better, my gratitude for saving me" He told her. Elly at first didn't want to accept the rod because she would just break it but the old man insisted. So she took it and began to try to fish again.

The sun even began to set as a sickly orange color covered the skies. Elly didn't mind waiting as long as she caught something good.

"Oh no not another magikarp" Elly sighed, she quickly reeled in the Pokémon, it was blue and had a white and black swirl for a stomach. Elly took out her pokedex to identify the new pokemon "Poliwag the spiral water pokemon, it can barely walk on its two new feet."

"Weedle use tackle!" Elly commanded, her weedle instantly tackled the Poliwag and fell to the ground by the impact. "Now use string shot!" the Poliwag was stuck in the glue like substance that weedle had enveloped it in. Elly threw her poke ball to catch it but the Poliwag instantly freed itself from being imprisoned in the pokeball.

Poliwag squirted water at weedle, her weedle fell back but it quickly composed itself. "Tackle one more time!" Elly commanded. Her weedle darted straight at the poliwag, the impact caused the poliwag to fly back and smack into a tree. Elly took the chance to throw a pokeball at it and the light on the button flickered red…

And well im ending it here cuz I over typed e.e


End file.
